Corazón de lápiz pasta
by amemizu-chan
Summary: weno este es mi primer fic q subo... espero q les guste... solo hay un little problem.. descubri q hay uno muy parecido ahora a ver las diferencias jijiji XD NIÑAS X PJES NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

Mi fan fic:

_En esta historia se mezclan el naruto normal y el shippuden XD_

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo…**

Nos encontramos en una entretenida clase de filosofía hablando del aprendizaje (que fome!!), cuando de repente tocan el timbre por culpa de una operación Daisy (q bien!!) y el colegio completo comienza a correr (las niñas porsiacaso). Belén, Bárbara, Antonella, Daniela, Koi y Mizu corren hacia un lugar seguro, hacia una puerta que jamás habían visto, al Abrirla comienza a temblar muy fuerte (solo ellas lo sintieron) que corrieron hacia la puerta. Al entrar en esta no creyeron lo que vieron, estaban en un bosque muy parecido al que sale en la serie naruto, pero ninguna se convenció de lo que estaban viendo.

Cuando miran hacia atrás la puerta había desaparecido…

Barbara: ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Mizu: A mi no me pregunten yo vi lo mismo que ustedes y entré por la misma puerta y…

Belén: ¿Y la puerta? O.O no esta!!!

Antonella: Díganme que es una broma, yo tengo que volver sea como sea, mañana es mi cumpleañooooooosss (se pone a hacer su pataleta característica, pateando el suelo)

Daniela: Cálmate ya encontraremos una solución, ahora lo primero que vamos a hacer es preguntarle a alguien donde estamos y como nos podemos ir de nuevo al colegio…

Y las niñas se fueron caminando en dos direcciones diferentes, 3 de ellas hacia el sur (Antonella, Daniela y Koi) y 3 hacia el norte (Belén, Barbara y Mizu).

_**Sur… (Ahora abreviare los nombres Anto=Antonella Dani=Daniela Koi=Koi)**_

Anto: ¿Como que ya hemos caminado bastante, no?

Koi: Antonella hemos caminado como 30 metros no mas, No seas tan exagerada!

Anto: No es por que sea exagerada si no que no veo a nadie por aquí cerca…

En eso aparecen 3 ninjas: uno vestido completamente de verde y con un corte de pelo muy particular (jajajajaja), junto a otro niño que tenia los ojos absolutamente blancos y su pelo era negro y muy largo. También con ellos estaba una niña que tenia unos tomates en el pelo (se parecía a la puca jijijiji) y tenia una gran pergamino en su espalda.

¿De que aldea son? – dijo el chico de verde.

Dani: ¿Aldea?

Koi: (En su mente) no puede ser, no podemos estar aquí, si no me equivoco estamos en las afueras de konoha y ellos son Neji, Rock lee y Tenten. (Fuera de su mente) bueno nosotros no somos de ninguna aldea, nosotras llegamos de una forma… media… rara…jijijiji :-p

Anto: (le dice a Koi en el oído) Que lindo el niño de pelo largo!

Koi: ¬¬

Anto: Que dije de malo…

Bueno, primero que nada vamos a presentarnos, Yo me llamo Rock Lee.

Yo me llamo Tenten konnichiwa! (apuntando al chico que esta a su lado) y el se llama Neji.

Hai (levanta la mano sin muchas ganas en señal de saludo).

Dani: Me suenan esos nombres, ya los he escuchado en alguna parte… mmm… O.O ya me acorde!!!

Anto: Que te sucede?

Dani: ellos son de la serie naruto!!

Rock lee: Naruto? Porque lo conocen?

Koi: nada… nada… (Nerviosa) eee…etto…mmm…

Anto: Nosotras queríamos preguntarles en donde nos encontramos y si es que nos podrían ayudar a regresar a nuestro hogar…

Tenten: Se encuentran en las afueras de Konoha y nosotros somos algunos ninjas de esta aldea. La segunda pregunta no puedo respondérselas por que no se de donde vienen.

Koi: yo les explico…

Y Koi comenzó a explicar todo lo ocurrido…

Mientras tanto en el lado norte…

_**Norte… (los nombres se mantienen igual)**_

Barbara: Oye (preguntándole a Mizu) ¿Qué es esa puerta gigante?

Mizu: Creo que es…

Y en eso se abre esa puerta y apareen 4 ninjas: uno de naranjo con el pelo rubio (Quien podrá ser?), otro de vestimentas negras y pelo oscuro, una chica con un vestido rojo y pelo rosado y un joven mas alto que los otros, con el pelo blanco y con un ojo tapado.

Barbara y Belén casi se desmayan de la impresión y Mizu quedo en estado de Shock.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Mizu: etto…etto… no…nosotras no somos de… de aquí, no somos ninjas…

-ah! Bueno en ese caso nosotros somos de konoha, yo me llamo Haruno Sakura.

-Yo me llamo Uchiha Sasuke.

- yo me llamo Hatake Kakashi

- Y yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y si quieren pueden ir a comer ramen conmigo para conocerlas mej… (Golpe de Sakura) ahh!! Me dolió…

Sakura: ¬¬ cállate naruto!!. Bueno y ustedes??...

Mizu: Yo me llamo Mizu

Belén: Yo me llamo Belén, un gusto en conocerlos.

Barbara: Yo me llamo Barbara (Mirando a Sasuke) ta… también un gusto en conocerlos (Sasuke la mira por un instante y después dirige su mirada hacia otro lado con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas)

Mizu: (En su mente) _Sasuke se sonrojo??? Nooo, no me lo creo jajajajaja… La pregunta es con quien mmm… (mirando a sus amigas) ya lo voy a averiguar jijijiji… _(de vuelta al mundo real) etto… Naruto, ¿Nos pueden ayudar a volver a nuestro mundo?

Barbara: Si, nosotros no pertenecemos aquí (En su mente)_ aunque yo me quedaría aquí con gusto _(mira a Sasuke)

Belén: y que nos dicen?

Sakura: obviamente que las vamos a ayudar, cierto chicos?

Naruto: Claroo!!!

Sasuke: mmm…

Kakashi: Hai!

Belén: Eso si, No somos solamente las tres si no que somos seis jijijiji.

Naruto: (En su mente) _mmm… si hay mas niñas Como ellas será excelente, ahí si que tendré una oportunidad enorme de sacarle celos a Sakura-chan_

Kakashi: Pero primero entremos a la aldea.

Todos: OK!

Y entraron a la aldea, Belén se fue conversando con Naruto, Barbara solo escuchaba la conversación que sostenían Mizu y Sakura. Kakashi y Sasuke seguían caminando sin decir una sola palabra, pero nadie se dio cuenta que habían unos ojos mirándolos…

Mmm… Ya veo, así que tienen nuevos ninjas.

Pero ellas dijeron que no eran de este mundo.

Hay que averiguar eso.

Por otro Lado…

Rock lee: Por lo visto no van a poder irse hoy, a parte es mejor que se queden hasta que llegue Tsunade-sama. Ella anda en una misión muy importante y va a llegan dentro de tres días.

Antonella: etto… y donde nos vamos a quedar??

Tenten: Se pueden quedar en el hotel de konoha.

Daniela: Pero no tenemos dinero!

Rock lee: No se preocupen, quédense gratis. Mi sensei lo paga.

Neji: estas seguro?

Rock lee: Claro que si.

Koi: bueno si es así vamos.

Y así caminaron hacia Konoha…

**Fin capitulo 1.**

**Espero q les haya gustado... ya se viene mas...**


	2. Nuevo ambiente!

**Capitulo 2.**

_Lo escrito así:_ son pensamientos de la autora XD!

Nos encontramos dentro de la aldea de Konoha. Los dos grupos (Anto, Koi, Dany, Mizu, Belén y Barby) ya se encontraron, Ahora están todos en el restaurant del hotel comiendo Ramen…

Mizu: Que vamos a hacer mientras nos quedamos aquí?

Kakashi: Lo mejor que pueden hacer es entrenar un poco, así sabrán defenderse.

Dany: es una buena idea, no?

Todas (Las 6 niñas): siiiii!!!

Rock Lee: Nosotros no les vamos a poder ayudar porque tenemos una misión y volveremos mañana por la noche.

Ten-ten: así que nos vemos otro día, pero los dejamos en muy buenas manos (apuntando a Kakashi y a Sasuke).

Todos: sayonaraaa!!!! (Y los tres ninjas se fueron).

Koi: yo creo que como a las 4:00 pm que nos juntemos a entrenar? {Son las 2:30 pm} si es que ustedes pueden… (Mirando al grupo 7).

Naruto: yo si puedo!!! (Dijo animosamente)

Sakura: yo también.

Kakashi: por lo visto tendré que ayudar… (Con el típico animo de Kakashi)

Sasuke: {_cuesta realmente imaginárselo así__}_ (Mirando de reojo a Barbara)… mmm… si.

Belén: OK!, pero Kakashi-sensei, o.o le puedo decir sensei cierto?

Kakashi: si, pero no me trates de usted solo dime sensei.

Belén: Bueno "Kakashi-sensei", trata de no llegar muy tarde…

Sakura: O.O como sabes ese mal habito del sensei si no lo conocías?

Belén: etto… etto… mmm… Lo presentí!! (Caída al estilo anime de todos)

Todos: ¬¬ mmm… JAJAJAJAJA…

Anto: Entonces a las 4:00 pm Donde? o.o?

Sakura: en la zona 4 de entrenamiento {_la zona 4 la acabo de inventar}_

Barby: y no nos podrían pasar a buscar? Es que no conocemos la aldea.

Sakura: etto… etto… se me había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Yo no puedo ir. u.u Es que justo a las 3:30 tengo que hacer unas cosas, pero llego justo a las 4:00. Naruto, las puedes ir a buscar tu?

Naruto: Claro!! (mente de Naruto) ahora mi plan va a comenzar a surtir efecto jijiji (fuera de su mente) pero yo no voy solo, Sasuke tiene que acompañarme! (mente de Naruto) necesito testigos jajaja [risa malévola]

Sasuke: O.O y porque yo?? ¬¬

Naruto: porque Sakura no puede y tu sabes que Kakashi nunca llega a la hora, por ende eres el único que queda (en su mente) mmm… mejor es q Sasuke no vaya así puedo estar con todas las chicas solo [ se imagina a él sentado en un sillón y todas las chicas alrededor suyo abanicándolo, dándole frutas y vino, en eso llega Sakura y le dice: Naruto como fuiste capaz de hacerme esto?? T.T A lo que Naruto responde: Lo siento soy demasiado irresistible {_¬¬ si oh!!}_ pero puedes conformarte con ser mi séptima esposa Sakura: bueno mi amor…] (fuera de su mente)…

Sasuke: (derrumbándole el sueño a Naruto) Naruto… Naruto… me escuchaste?

Naruto: o.o ahhh??

Sasuke: Si voy a ir, te voy a acompañar…

Naruto: o.o ToT… ( en su mente) ADIOS SUEÑOOOOO!!!! TOT

Sasuke: (en su mente) que estará pensando el BAKA!!...

Mizu: Arigatou chicos…

Barby: Qué hora es??

Dany: 3:00 pm

Koi: Yo voy a ir a dar una vuelta cerca del hotel para no perderme.

Mizu: Creo que te voy a copiar la idea, ya que quiero conocer los alrededores de la aldea… ( y salió del restaurant)

Anto: yo te acompaño!

Mizu: OK! ( y se fueron)

Belén: Yo me quedo conversando con Naruto {_no piensen mal}_ sobre cómo funciona la aldea y cosas por el estilo.

Barby: Quiero ir a ver una tienda, que vi cuando entramos a la villa, que es de música y luego me voy al hotel.

Todos salieron a sus destinos…

En la tienda de música

Barby: no entiendo nada, está toda la música en japonés (pasando los CDS de an café, girugamesh, phantasmagoria, etc…) mmm… no encuentro nada, mejor me voy. {_Bárbara no sabía mucho de música japonesa}_ (derrepente se da vuelta y choca con una figura varonil y se cae al suelo de la impresión. El problema era que era figura era Sasuke) Lo siento!! No me di cuenta

Sasuke: no te preocupes (y le extiende una mano para ayudarla a pararse) y que estabas buscando?

Barby: quería saber si había algún grupo que conociera o q me gustara... y tú?

Sasuke: veía a comprar un CD de uno de los grupos q me gusta (toma uno y se lo muestra).

Barby: O.O ese??!! … a mí también me gusta Linkin Park.

Sasuke: en serio? o.o y como lo puedes escuchar si eres de otro mundo?

Barby: es que ellos son de mi mundo… etto… y cuál es la canción que más te gusta?

Sasuke: una que se llama NUMB, no sé si la conozcas.

Barby: si la conozco…

Y así siguieron conversando de música hasta como las 3:20pm

Barby: Sasuke-kun, etto… ya me tengo q ir

Sasuke: Bueno yo también entonces a las 4 las pasamos a buscar con Naruto…

Barby: El problema es que no recuerdo por dónde irme para llegar al hotel… jijiji me podrías indicar cuál es el camino…

Sasuke: yo te voy a dejar, pero que sea rápido ya que se me hace tarde y a ti también

Barby: OK!

Y se fueron hacia el hotel, Sasuke cargo a Barbara en su espalda para así llegar más rápido. Lo que ellos no supieron fue que detrás suyo venían Belén y Naruto…

Naruto: ese no es Sasuke?

Belén: y esa no es la Barby??

Naruto: Escondámonos! (toma a Belén de un brazo y se esconden detrás de un poste)

Belén: AHH! Me dolió!! ¬¬

Naruto: Silencio!! {_Naruto diciendo silencio cuando suele ser que a el lo hacen callar jajajajaja XD_} tu solo mira…

Y así los dos espías se quedaron observando…

Barby: etto… Sayonara Sasuke …

Sasuke: Sayonara Barbara ( y se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla)

Barby: adiós o.o O///O ( en estado de shock)

Volviendo a los espias…

Naruto: O.O dime que es mentira, ¡Sasuke le dio un beso a una niña que no es mi Sakura-chan! Yuuupiii!!! Ahora tengo el camino libre con ella ( Y se pone a saltar de felicidad)

Belén: O.O no puede ser, Sasuke hizo eso??? ( Y mira hacia el suelo) no me lo creo ( vuelve a su estado normal) Sayonara Naruto nos vemos más tarde ( Y se va)

Naruto: Sayonara Belén…

Después de un rato, nos encontramos dentro del hotel…

Mizu: Belén que te paso? O.O?

Belén: Nada (y se sienta en la cama)

Barby: me voy a bañar ( caminando hacia el baño)

Koi: Barbara!!!!, Porque estas tan sonrojada??? Jijijijij (molestándola)

Barbara: por nada!!! O///O (Y apura el paso hacia el baño)

Belén: yo también me voy a bañar al otro baño [_la pieza tenía 3 baños y 6 camas, no se de dónde saque una pieza tan grande pero asi son las cosas XD}_

Anto: Que les paso a las 2??? o.O (dirigiendo su mirada primero a Koi luego a Mizu y luego a Dany)

Koi: a mi no me preguntes…

Mizu: no me mires a mi q no tengo idea…

Dany: Tampoco…

Reloj 4:00 pm

Barby: ya están por llegar…

Reloj 4:10 pm

Dany: ya se retrasaron…

Reloj 4:15 pm

Mizu: ya no llegaron… -.-

Reloj 4:20 pm

Anto: porque no llaman a los teléfonos de ellos???

Koi: No tenemos los números…

Reloj 4:30 pm

Mizu: Yo me voy a dormir un rato, que tengo sueño…

Reloj 4:40 pm

Belén: cuando aparezcan los voy a asesinar ¬¬

Reloj 5:00 pm

Ding dong!! Belén abre la puerta y…

Belén: DONDE SE HABIAN METIDOOO???? (Gritando histéricamente)

Naruto: -.-u nos quedamos dormidos...

Sasuke: ¬¬ Nos quedamos dormidos me suena a mucha gente, TE quedaste dormido…

Belén: (que ya parecía su mamá) ahhh!!! (Mirando a Naruto) ¬¬ ya mejor vámonos por que nos tienen que estar esperando (se da la vuelta y ve que Mizu estaba durmiendo profundamente) TENGO UNA IDEA (dijo muy fuerte) Wayaaaaa!!!! ( y se tiraron todos menos Sasuke arriba de Mizu haciendo un montoncito)

Mizu: SALGAN DE AQUÍII!!!! ( Y los boto a todos de la cama) a la horita que llegaron ¬¬ , ya que me DESPERTARON vámonos mejor, déjenme peinarme y listo.

Mizu se peino y partieron a la zona 4, ahí estaba esperándolos Sakura…

Sakura: LLEGARON TARDE!!! ¬¬ que les paso??

Todos: Naruto se quedo dormido!! (Apuntándolo)

Sakura: Lo imaginaba ¬¬

Anto: y Kakashi-sensei, no ha llegado?

Sasuke: es típico de él.

Naruto: Nunca llega a la hora, es un impuntual!!

Todos: ¬¬

Kakashi: miren quien lo dice, konnichiwa!!! Pongámonos a entrenar ahora. Vamos a hacer 4 grupos.

Naruto va con: Belén y Koi.

Sasuke va con: Barbara y Mizu.

Sakura va con: Antonella

Y Daniela va conmigo, ahora a entrenar con kunai, shurikens y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero lo básico.

Todos: HI!!! (Y así comenzó el entrenamiento)

Kakashi le estaba enseñando muy bien a Daniela, tanto así que ella ya podía dominara algunas técnicas de pelea, a Antonella le costaba un poco así que Sakura opto por enseñarle técnicas medicas. Belén era muy hábil con los shurikens y bárbara no se quedaba atrás tampoco. Koi peleaba muy bien de hecho le pego más de 4 veces a Naruto y no muy despacio que digamos.

Mizu aprendía muy rápido con los kunais y le hizo un rasguño en la mano a Sasuke, lo que provoco la ira de Barbara al ver la mano sangrante de él que quiso pegarle de no ser por la intervención de Kakashi tendría un ojo en tinta.

Para no ocasionar más problemas con los kunais, Mizu comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos y entre ellos le funciono el del Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu. Todos quedaron sorprendidos O.O Belén se concentro e hizo una técnica de réplica de sombras y aparecieron dos belénes. Koi hizo una técnica donde de 2 shurikens aparecieron 8. Ella junto con Belén y Mizu cayeron al suelo por el cansancio.

Kakashi dio por terminado el entrenamiento…

Kakashi: mañana nos juntamos a las 6:00am y no se atrevan a tomar desayuno!! ¬¬

Belén: mmm… como que ya conozco esta historia jijiji

Kakashi: ahora pueden irse a dar una vuelta o a comer, lo que ustedes quieran hacer…

Naruto: vamos a dar una vuelta por la aldea así la conocen mejor?

Dany: etto… yo tengo que hacer otra cosa… me… me voy!!! (Se va con paso muy rápido para q no le hagan preguntas y se coloca al lado de Kakashi)

Kakashi: Vámonos Daniela-chan??

Todos: uuuuhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Jajajajajaja XD

Dany y Kakashi: O///Ou

Y todos se fueron a comer Ramen y después a jugar en los videojuegos de Konoha!!! {_Habían videojuegos XD}_

Sakura y Mizu se pusieron a bailar en la máquina de pump it up. Naruto, Sasuke, Belén y Barbara se pusieron a jugar un pseudo pool y decidieron al hankenpon cual iban a ser las parejas. Naruto con Barbara y Sasuke con Belén (Belén = no es malo jijiji)

Antonella se puso a jugar con una niña, que le pareció tierna, llamada Hinata a la mesea de aire (air hockey).

Mizu y Sakura no paraban de bailar ya que siempre ganaban incluso en las de nivel experto. En el partido de pool Naruto con Barbara ganaron jajaja y Sasuke con belén tuvieron que pagar la apuesta que consistía en bailar la canción más cursi de la máquina. (Se veían ridículos).

Todos los que estaban en el lugar: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ese no es el uchiha que hace bailando mmm Jajajajajaja saquémosle fotos para publicarla en facebook jajajajajajajaja….

Sasuke: ¬¬

Antonella, después de jugar invito a Hinata a estar con el resto del grupo ya que iban a al hotel a ver películas de terror (idea de Naruto, Belén y Mizu)

Ya en el hotel…

Hinata: Que… que película va…vamos a ver??

Naruto: yo traje el aro.

Sakura: (que había ido a su casa) yo traje el exorcista.

Sasuke: (extendiendo su mano con un DVD) silent hill

_{súper actualizados jijiji XD}_

Después de hacer un sorteo con papelitos, primero vieron el aro. Daniela ya había llegado de su súper vuelta con Kakashi. Como a las 11:00pm terminaron de de ver la película, cuando de pronto suena el teléfono de la habitación , Naruto coge el auricular que por torpeza lo puso en altavoz _{era un teléfono inalámbrico}_ …

SIETE DIAS…dice una voz

Naruto: qué?? Qué??? ALO!!! O.O

- SIETE DIAS... NARUTO… Hace siete días que te preste una película cuando me la vas a devolver? – Dice Kakashi.

Todos: (CAIDA AL ESTILO ANIME!!!)..

Sakura: (Toma el teléfono) KAKASHI-SENSEI CASI NOS MATAS DEL SUSTO!!! ¬¬

Kakashi: sumimasen!!... así que están todos viendo películas?? (bueno si no supiera no habría llamado al hotel)

Naruto: si, aquí estamos todos, (acerca el teléfono a todos para que hablaran) (todos menos Sasuke y Naruto: Hola Kakashi- sensei!!!!) quieres venir?

Kakashi: ok! , Pero una cosa… ábreme la puerta que estoy afuera!! =)

Naruto: O.O nani?? (Naruto se dirige a la puerta, la abre y ve que Kakashi estaba afuera hablando desde su celular)

Kakashi: konnichiwa mis queridos estudiantes!! ( y levanta la mano en señal de saludo). (Camina un poco y se sienta sospechosamente al lado de Daniela)

Todos: ¬¬ uuuhhhh!!!

Dany: O///Ou , mejor veamos la película!!!

Barby: sip, cambia el tema no mas jajaja ya mejor veamos la película.

Hinata: cu…cual vemos ahora??

Sakura: Veamos Silent Hill?

Todos: ok! (Sasuke se levanta y cambia el DVD)

En mitad de la película, por cosas raras del destino, las ampolletas se revientan e iban a caer sobre bárbara, pero Sasuke la empuja y quedan en una posición "rara" como para pensar mal. Sasuke estaba encima de bárbara…

Todos: o.o uuuhhhh!!!

Barby: (estaba muy roja parecía un tomate) O////O Sa…Sasuke …pue…puedes salir de encima mío?? O.O?

Sasuke: O///.///O Cla… Claro! ( y se para rápida mente ayudando, por supuesto, a bárbara a pararse).

Mizu: parecen tomates! Jajajaja … se nota a leguas que hay algo ahí!!!

Kakashi: Sasuke, te lo tenias bien guardado… (Sakura y Belén tenían fuego en los ojos)

Anto: ya niñas cálmense, ye veamos la película mejor…

Como ya era muy tarde cuando terminaron de ver las películas, se quedaron a adormir todos. TODOS en el hotel. Eso si las niñas les pasaron 2 camas para los tres hombres y por ser Kakashi el mayor, durmió solo y Naruto con Sasuke, durmieron juntos. {_no piensen mal, solo dormir…}_

Barbara durmió con Koi, Antonella con Hinata, Mizu con Daniela y Belén con Sakura (Nada raro). Después sonó el despertador a las 5:00 am y nadie lo tomo en cuenta, considerando que se acostaron a las 3:00 am.

Como a las 8:00 am…

Barby: (Despertando recién) Que hora es?? (Mirando el reloj)… O.O AHHHH SON LAS 8:00!!! DESPIERTEN…. (Gritando)…

Sakura: (abriendo recién los ojos) Que hora es??

Mizu: Son las 8!! o.o levántense!!! (Sale de su cama y los destapa a todos los que estaban durmiendo)…

Naruto: (soñando) Sakura-chan… yo te protegeré… Sakura: NARUTO NO TE ARRIESGUES!!! Déjame morir… ya que no soportaría estar sin ti… Naruto: nunca estaremos separados… ( se acerca a ella para salvarla de las garras de Godzilla, la toma en sus brazos y con una mano derrota la monstro con el rasengan, tocan el suelo y el muy delicadamente la baja de sus brazos, toma su rostro con ambas manos y…

Sasuke: NARUTO QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE… O.O SUELTAME PERVBERTIDO!!!! ( y le da un combo en la cara)… {_Naruto estaba muy abrazado a Sasuke y le hablaba todo lo que decía en sus sueños, y hacia todo lo que en sus sueños o.o}_

Naruto: AHHHH QUE PASO Y POR QUE RAYOS ME PEGASTE MALDITO!!!

Sakura: (completamente enojada) QUIERES QUE TE LO RECUERDE!!! (acomodando sus puños para poder pegarle mejor)…

Naruto: Sa… Sakura-chan pro… prometo que lo explicare!!!

Sakura: MAS VALE QUE SEA AHORA!!! (Acercándose peligrosamente)

Mizu: PAAAAAREEEEEENNN!!! AHORA!! (Gritando sumamente fuerte para que todos la escucharan) (Todos: O.O silencio total) Gracias… (volviendo a su tranquila, dulce y melodiosa voz) _{mmm eso no es cierto…}_ miran la hora, son las 8:15 am y todavía no nos hemos arreglado para ir al entrenamiento…

Anto: Es cierto aparte todavía tenemos que tomar desayuno…

Dany: pero Kakashi dijo que no tomáramos desayuno…

Belén: Kakashi?? Ya no le dices sensei?? , parece que andan bien las cosas jijiji, mejor tomemos desayuno porque tengo un presentimiento…

Dany: O//O.

Naruto: (levantándose del suelo) mejor que tomemos desayuno, porque yo tuve una mala experiencia con eso…

Todos: mmm… ok tomaremos!!!

Después de bañarse y tomar desayuno se fueron al lugar acordado…

{_Kakashi se había ido cuando sono por primera vez el despertador a las 5:00 am}_

Cuando llegaron tuvieron que esperar hasta las 9:30 am que llego Kakashi…

Sakura: dónde estabas? ¬¬

Kakashi: tuve que ayudar a una abuelita a cruzar la calle…

Todos: (caída la estilo anime!!)

Mizu: que excusa es esa??? O.o'

Kakashi: mmm… excelente pregunta pero ahora no tengo tiempo de responderla, porque vamos a entrenar…

Mizu: ¬¬…

Kakashi: tomaron desayuno??

Todos: NOOO!!!!

Kakashi: muy bien! Porque antes de entrenar los voy a llevar a tomar desayuno!!!

Todos: O.O (Caída al estilo anime x2) (mirada asesina hacia Naruto) ¬¬ -----

Naruto: o.o (en su mente) creo que debí haberme quedado callado, de ahora en adelante juro solemnemente que no voy a volver a hablar estupideces ni tampoco me voy a desubicar más… (Todos los yo interiores de Naruto: BRAVO!!!! ERES LO MAXIMO!!! GRAN ESPIRITU DE SUPERACION!! WIIII!!! VIVA NARUTO!!!)…

Kakashi: que les paso?? Especialmente a ti Naruto?? o.o

Todos menos Naruto: Nada!!! jijji

Naruto: a mí no me pasa nada respetadísimo sensei (formado como un militar)…

Kakashi: O.O?? mmm… muy bien!!! Vámonos

Y todos tomaron desayuno "otra vez" y ahora en abundantes cantidades…

Kakashi: ahora que todos ya nos hemos nutrido muy bien… vamos a entrenar…

Y practicaron igual que la vez pasada pero ahora con un poco más de dificultad. Barbara, Daniela y Mizu ya podían pelear al igual que Naruto o Sasuke. Antonella todavía le costaba un poco las técnicas de curación, pero igual avanzaba un poco, ya sabía manejar su chakra para curar heridas menores.

Koi y belén eran expertas en armas como kunais (Koi) y Shurikens (Belén).

A las 2:30 el entrenamiento fue terminado por Kakashi…

Kakashi: ya terminado el entrenamiento de hoy, vamos a almorzar??..

Koi: o.O Kakashi-sensei yo creo que nadie tiene hambre o no??

Todos menos Naruto y belén {_a belén le gusta comer casi tanto como a Naruto}_: NOOO!!!!

Naruto y belén: T.T

Kakashi: bueno entonces pueden ir a dar una vuelta. Yo iré a leer mi libros y nos juntamos a las 4:30 pm a almorzar para que podamos seguir entrenando!!...

Todos: ok!!

Kakashi: Sayonara (y desaparece)

Anto: vamos a dar una vuelta fuera de la aldea???

Barby: yaa!! Vamos que yo creo que ninguna de nosotros conoce y a lo mejor es lindo… yaaaa????

Naruto: Gracias!!!

Barby: No tu el paisaje… ¬¬

Naruto: ¬¬Bueno, vamos!!!

Y así partieron hacia las afueras de Konoha… Estaban caminando tranquilamente apreciando el paisaje cuando…

Sasuke: PAREN!!!

Todos: O.O

Sasuke: Será mejor que volvamos…

Barby: Sasuke, esto me está dando miedo, porque???

Sasuke: las explicaciones después, ahora VAMONOS!!, y será mejor que todos corran rápido!!!

Todos le hicieron caso al menor de los uchiha, cuando estaban a punto de cruzar las puertas de la aldea…

Itachi: para que arrancas de mí… HERMANITO…

To be continued…

**PROMETO SUBIR UN CAP CADA FIN DE SEMANA ES QUE ME DEMORO MUCHO EN PASARLOS AL COMPUTADOR GOMENASAI!! **

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**ARIGATOU!!!**


End file.
